


Goddess

by Little_Leeu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, yanderish behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leeu/pseuds/Little_Leeu
Summary: Shortly after Sephiroth's downfallen into insanity, he travels a mako stream to a natural spring near Icicle Inn. There he finds you and believes you are a gift from his mother. Someone to stand by his side as he looks to take control over the world. He hides his identity and these plans from you. You see before you someone who needed your help, unaware of his plans for you...
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did this as part of a request, however, it proved extremely popular and people really wanted a full fan fiction. :) I was happy to oblige. Here is the beginning of Goddess...

He was drifting, neither alive nor dead… just drifting in light and warmth. Sharp memories, full of betrayal, sorrow and hate clouded his mind. Who was he? What was he? He was Sephiroth, a God! He needed to… Needed to… Take the world! Control It. He moved slowly, the injury on his stomach hurt. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was drifting in a Mako river, he shut his eyes again. Mother would lead him to where he needed to be.

* * *

You wake early that morning.

“Fuck!” you had forgotten how cold it could be so far up north.

You lived in a village not far from the town of Icicle In but remote enough to bring some privacy. You and the other villagers often went there to get supplies. Still, you resented your father for living so far up north. Your Northern cat, the one your father left you in his will along with his house, trotted up to you purring. His grey mottled fur tickling your nose as he jumped up and bumped his head with yours.

“Alright, Nortern… I’m getting up,” you groan climbing out of bed slowly. The chill air hits your skin and you find yourself shivering slightly. “Got to get used to this cold weather for a while I guess… Don’t worry Nortern I live in a warmer area of Gaia, you’ll love it!”

You pause slightly looking at his long thick fur, “or not…” 

You grab a thick dressing gown and wrap it around yourself to help keep you warm before stoking the fire in the lounge. It would do well to heat the whole shack. You sigh as the warmth washes over you and stand to get the cats breakfast. 

“Don’t judge me, I get cold easy. It's alright for some who have fur… what am I doing? I’m talking to a cat,” You sigh and roll your eyes, swearing sometimes Nortern could understand you. His facial expressions could prove that so easily. 

You grumble and start to make yourself breakfast, eggs and toast, the usual. Once you sat down on the plush sofa, feet tucked under a blanket you made a mental list of what you needed to do… and what you wanted to do. Looking around the house you knew you needed to continue to pack away your fathers things. But what you wanted to do was go for a walk and explore.

You thought about it for a while and … decided to go for a walk and explore. After all, you were here for a long time and the boxes could wait. 

Finding your warmest clothing, you wash and dress as quickly as you could. Sunlight this time of year faded early so you didn’t want to be left out in the cold in the dark. Nortern looks at you judgingly.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’ll do the boxes just not today,” You say to him rolling your eyes as you shove your feet into fluffy Chocobo feather lined boots. The cat mrowed at you before padding off to sit in front of the dying fire. 

Really, you wanted to keep it on, but it wasn’t safe to, not really. You say a cheerful “see you later” to Nortern and shut the door behind you, taking a deep breath in the cold crisp wintery air.

* * *

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes. He spotted a cave-like roof over his head illuminated by green light. His ears felt tight and funny, he must have been deep underground. In a sudden whooshing sound, the current beneath him picked up the pace. He wondered where his mother was taking him. He let his arms drift to his side. Wherever it was it must be important for him to be taken there. 

He trusted his mother, she wanted him to rule. He was a God after all… 

He let his eyes close and sighed as he was suddenly shot upwards. Body squeezing through a crack he landed with a splash in a pool of Mako. He coughed and spluttered, blinking his eyes free of the natural liquid of the lifestream. 

_A natural Mako Spring but where am I?_ Sephiroth thought.

This place was cold. He tried to move but winced from the pain on his injury. Why had mother brought him here yet not healed him fully? 

“Mother!” He suddenly cried out and looked for her.

Gone… he had dropped her. 

_I failed…_

* * *

You froze hearing someone suddenly shout from further in the cave system you were exploring. The biting wind may have been off your face, but the caves were still cold.

“Hello!?” you called out into the dark.

A soft Green glow caught your eye and you headed in that direction, curious by the light. As you stepped closer, the light grew stronger. 

“H-hello?” You called out again, a little weaker this time. 

You pressed your hand to the wall of the cave surprised to find it was a little warm. A soft groan brought you back to earth. It was then you knew someone was down there, injured. You picked up the pace and entered a larger cavern. 

There you found a natural Mako spring welling up from a crack and a man laying on the floor injured. His sliver hair spread about him. Your heart leapt into your mouth. The mans clothing was unusual, let alone the unusual situation of him even being there in the first place.

“Do… do you need help?” You ask, you knew he did, so you questioned why you even asked?

The man turned slowly and looked up at you. He struggled to his feet, hand pressed against the wall, his eyes fixed on you. How was he still alive? His eyes, they scared you. His whole being seemed to scare you! how was he alive? His clothing dripped Mako.  
“Where am I?”

“Near the icicle inn… are you alright?” You asked concerned.

He staggered towards you. You step away, a little and he frowns, “Sorry… your clothing is covered in Mako. We… We need to get you cleaned up. Please follow me, I have a cabin not too far from here,” you say to him “My name is Y/N.”

“Mine is… Cloud.”

* * *

Sephiroth slowly stepped after you, blinking up into the sky. The Snow slowly falling on his face.

“Cloud!”

Sephiroth stopped looking up and looked down at you. He smiled softly, eyes tracking over your body. Perhaps mother needed him injured… so he could find you. A God needed a Goddess to stand by his side.

“Cloud… Sorry, you need to keep moving, the cold will freeze you and your wet. Even if it is with Mako,” You said a little sharply.

Sephiroth nodded and followed you back to a large cabin. You went inside, telling him to wait for just a second. When you came back you instructed Sephiroth to stand on a large layer of plastic. Sephiroth smiled as you made a path to a bathroom.

“Inside are some clothes. I hope they fit, please place your old clothing in this bag… I’ll burn them. And I think its best you take a shower or… something,” you explained to him.

Sephiroth nodded and watched you back out of the room. He showered and dressed in the clothing that was given to him, dumping his old clothing. The uniform he’d worn for so long, into the bag you had given to him. It was like… Shedding a cocoon. Time to evolve. He pressed a towel to the wound on his stomach and side. He’d noted it wasn’t deep anymore, but still there.

Sephiroth stepped out of the bathroom and handed you the bag. With rubber gloves you dumped it into the fire, watching as it burned so easily. 

“Oh, Cloud… sorry your wound. Please err lay down I’ll bandage it for you…”

Sephiroth smiled and lay back on the Sofa. He wasn’t sure why he’d given you the name Cloud, only that the name Sephiroth was more well known than his own looks. Everyone knew who Sephiroth was, maybe not what he looked like but his name, yes. 

He looked over as you returned with bandages, a bowl and a cloth. You knelt beside him and pulled the towel away from him.

“Wow Cloud, this is nasty. Not deep but nasty. Sorry if this hurts you,” You say softly as you started to clean the wound.

Sephiroth hissed and winced as the saltwater bit at the wound. You cleaned it thoroughly before patching it up. Sephiroth lay back taking a few deep breaths and looked at you, “Thanks…” he said softly.

“Err… no problem. I have a spare room, you can stay as long as you like while you heal,” You say to him softly.

A grey mottled fur large cat padded into the room. He seemed to make a judgemental look at you before looking at Sephiroth. You make a face back before smiling at Sephiroth.

“This is Nortern my cat,” You say to Sephiroth “He’s a little judgy. Nortern this is Cloud. He’s staying while he recovers.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it. So Y/N… have you been here long?” Sephiroth asks smiling at you a little.

He studied you. Making his mind up, you were his Goddess. You’d shown kindness to him, seemed to not care that he’d appeared from nowhere. He would test what kind of candidate you were.

“Oh… not long, I moved in after my father died. I’m just cleaning the place up. Might sell it, I don’t know,” you say softly. “Listen, I need to start cleaning up the place. You just rest if you need anything just shout alright.”

“Yes, thank you again Y/N…”

This was perfect. Mother really had pulled through for him. Now he just needed to work on you…


	2. Chapter 2

Nortern woke you early with a loud MROW. You groaned and rolled over trying to cover your head with your blankets. No way were you ready to wake up you wanted to sleep for longer. It was very cold outside and you were not in the mood to even move.

‘Mrow… Mrow MROWWWW!’

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up. Look Mr you could have hung on for at least another few minutes before food! I do it all the time. Bloody selfish lump!” you grumbled as you dragged yourself out of bed. 

The cold hit you and you ran for your dressing gown. You slung the warm woollen fabric on and slipped your feet into thick slipper boots. Nortern rubbed around your legs and you headed for the kitchen, pouring him Chocobo flavoured kibbles into a bowl. 

“You’re up early?” 

You jumped and saw the man you only knew as Cloud standing topless in your kitchen. You’d totally forgotten he was even in your home. Silver hair falling down around his shoulders and chest. 

“C-cloud I’m so sorry I…” You pulled the dressing gown tighter around yourself.

“No, no it's alright. This is your home,” He replied and sat at the kitchen table “I just always wake early.”

“Yes. How are you,” you placed the bowl on the floor for Nortern to munch. 

Sephiroth, Cloud to you, grinned and leaned back, “I am fine. Though my wound itches a bit.”

“Good itching means its healing. Please, I need to change the bandage,” You said readying more bandages and gathered a few things that helped with the healing.

Sephiroth nodded and stood to lay on the sofa. He hooked an arm behind his head showing off his hairless chest. You couldn’t help your eyes linger a little before peeling off the old bandage. 

“Yeah, see the edges are already pinking. There’s very little bleeding too. Though I do think the Mako could have affected you a little…” you say rubbing a mixture on the wound. 

He hissed and grabbed your hand a reaction to pain.

“Oh… I’m sorry Cloud I didn’t mean to-” You blushed heavily, his hand was so firm yet soft.

“No, it’s fine Y/N. It just hurt a little. What do you mean the Mako’s affected me?” he replied letting go.

You continued “Your eyes. They shine now and, they’re cat-like…” 

“I see…” He replied shutting his eyes “I… I hope that isn’t a bad thing.”

“I don’t know anything about Mako poisoning. It could ware off. Though they say SOLDIER’s are infused with Mako in Midgar,” You smile a little at Cloud carefully placing a bit of gauze on the wound.

“Think I could be in SOLDIER now?”

You laugh and finish wrapping his wound before standing and excusing yourself to dress.

* * *

“Don’t be stupid you hardly know the guy. You can’t have a crush already!” You scolded yourself holding your head in your hands. 

This was ridiculous, you were independent and often alone. How foolish could you be. No, you decided it was just the heat of the room. The fire was still lit after all and it was all in your head. You washed and changed quickly before hurrying down the stairs. 

Cloud was crouched down looking at Nortern. Nortern was sat happily washing his paws after eating his meal. You smiled a little, Nortern wasn’t really fussed about anything. 

“Right, breakfast then you can tell me where you are from,” You said to Him.

He nodded in response and sat down at the table, pushing his silver hair from his face and smiling. You smiled back and started to gather things to create pancakes.

* * *

Sephiroth watched you closely as you flipped the pancakes. Your reaction when he touched you pleased him, his plan to make you his would be slow, but the evidence was already showing that you were attracted to him. He grinned as you smiled at him placing the pancake in front of him with flavoured syrup. It had been a long time since he had pancakes. He smirked a little as you watched him squeeze syrup onto the pancake, purposefully making it slightly sexual.

“So… Where are you from Cloud?” You asked as you munched on your own pancake.

“I was a Merc for a long time, travelling around trying to help where I can,” Sephiroth replied picking at his own pancake. 

“How did you end up in the Mako cave?”

Sephiroth looked up sharply, then tried to cover his sudden slip by seeming to think. He shook his head and shrugged.

“You don’t remember?”

Sephiroth shook his head again and continued to eat his food. He glanced up to see you leaning on your hand watching him. You looked sad. Good, emotional connections were the first thing that needed to form. 

“I’d love to travel. I’ve always lived either on my own up here or with my Dad. Well, he’s gone now…”

“Well once I have healed you can come with me. Help me spread peace and help the people,” Sephiroth put his fork down and looked into your eyes. 

The green of his eyes shining in the light that streamed through the window. He continued to eat and glanced up at you, waiting for a response. He could see you thinking. Weighing up the options.

“I think… I’d like that but I still have to pack my father’s things away. I still don’t know what to do with my old home and I wouldn’t know what to do with this one.”

“Well, you could sell your old home and when you’re not here rent this one out. Your cat seems smart enough to come with us,” Sephiroth replied poking his Fork at Nortern.

You nodded happy with this idea, though Sephiroth could still see hesitation. He waited, watching you pick at the table. Sephiroth lifted his chin a little.

“It sounds like an option but, I still need to sort this place out.”

“Well, why don’t I help you?”

You looked up at him, eyes wide. He could almost read your thoughts. _You don’t know me. I couldn’t ask you to_ and some other resident thoughts.

“Oh, Cloud I-”

“I want to get to know you, Y/N. You saved my life and if you want to travel with me, you need to know who I am right?” Sephiroth replied with a smile. 

He watched your reaction with interest. If you agreed, it was another string to his bow. Another hook in the quest to make you his. You smiled and nodded.

“Yes. YES, I have so much to do, I can’t do this on my own. I’d also like to redecorate eventually,” You say looking around the place.

Sephiroth nodded “So it’s a deal then?” He asked holding out his hand.

“It’s a deal,” you took it happily.

* * *

You and Cloud sorted first through your father's things. He picked out clothing that could fit and could possibly suit him, though you felt awkward about it. It would have to do for now until he could get into town to buy some new things. Still, he seemed handy with a needle and thread and so a few old things were redesigned and made new. On the Friday you had gone into town to pick up some more food for you both, you made sure to buy him new socks and underpants at least. He was grateful for that. 

You also found him useful carrying heavy boxes down from the attic. Even if it did make you anxious and the move often put Cloud out of action for the rest of the day. You found yourself moving into a new routine with him. 

The home your father once owned was quickly becoming your own home, a home you were sharing with Cloud. You had to remind yourself you’d only known him for a week or two and not to move fast. Even if you were slowly developing feelings for the guy. 

Deep down you couldn’t help it. He was so kind, so thoughtful. Deeper still and unknown to you, you were slowly falling into a trap. 

One afternoon, you smelt something burning as you flicked through old photographs. You’d asked to do this alone, as the action would bring up old pains and hurts. You smiled down at a photograph of you and your father. You’d just gotten Nortern after moving into your own home a little closer to town. 

You placed the picture down and hurried down the stairs to find him stood at the stove.

“I can smell burning!” You said alarmed.

“Sorry? I… I was just trying to cook. I thought you’d need something comforting after looking through old memories,” He replied eyes wide “Stake… though I think I’ve overdone it.”

You stepped to his side and looked down at the pan. Inside was a black lump. 

“Just a bit…” You replied laughing. “Don’t worry I can fix most things.” 

You take over the cooking and see that Cloud sat down.

* * *

After dinner, Sephiroth took your hand and sat you down by the fire.

“You need to rest; you’ve been working all day. Let's just relax, refuel, watch TV or something. Though I’ve never seen that on?” He pointed to the small TV in the corner.

“No, it doesn’t get a signal. Dad just used it for movies. See,” You say opening a cupboard nearby.

It was full of movies. Sephiroth got up and recognised a few. The Farm was one he recognised very well. He notices you join him and smile as he held it in his hands.

“That one’s a guilty pleasure of mine,” you say to him taking it from his hands.

He nods as you flic it over and read the blurb on the back:

_With the globe on the brink of war, Lady Marry Wetherbee travels from Midgar to Nibelheim to inspect a Chocobo farm she inherited from her father. Reluctantly she is forced to join with a rugged local known as the Hand, she sets out on a Chocobo drive across hundreds of miles of harsh terrain to save her Farm._

“It’s a sappy love story I know but… it’s mindless entertainment all the same,” You say rubbing your arm.

“If mindless entertainment is what you need my queen then it’s fine by me,” Sephiroth replied shutting the cupboard, “Put it on and stoke the fire, I’ll get us some hot coco.”

Sephiroth made the drinks and sat back with you on the Sofa. One arm wrapped around the back of the sofa in an almost cheesy making a move style. He smiled at you and passed you the drink as you settled back. 

Time passed and Sephiroth noticed at one point you had fallen asleep leaning against him. He was careful to turn off the movie and was ready to carry you back to your room when you woke.

“Oh… I’m sorry to wake you,” he said smoothly. 

You yawned “no it's fine. I often fall asleep in films. I should have warned you.”

He chuckled and pushed aside a stray hair from your face. You leaned into his touch and reached up to place a hand on his face, kissing him. He pulled you in closer as your tongues danced with each other. But it was you that broke the kiss.

“Oh… I am so sorry!” You cried and hurried away shutting your bedroom door behind you.

Sephiroth grinned and gripped his fist. His plan was working…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that blurb for the movie is basically the plot to Australia the 2008 movie... My mind went blank and it was all I could think of


	3. Chapter Three

Things felt good, you felt better for having company. Cloud was proving to be good company, even if Nortern didn’t quite approve of him. You couldn’t understand why your beloved cat avoided the guy as if he was the plague in human form. 

The awkward situation of your… kiss had never come up either. Partly because you’d not said anything. You’d have rather moved on than talk to Cloud about it, still your mind often wondered back to it late at night. It also wondered onto the next part, you and him between the sheets. Him between your legs. You shook your head blushing deeply.

“Y/N Are you alright?” Cloud asked, long silver hair tied back in a plat. 

“Oh… Nothing just a bit warm,” You lied, “Probably too many layers.”

You picked up the books you were sorting through. You’d separated quite a few of them and was not looking forward to taking them into down. Still, progress on fixing the place up was going well. You were happy, and yet sad to let go of so many memories.

“Y/N?”

“Hu? Sorry Cloud I was just thinking. Memories, you know?”

“I know. Though I don’t have memories of my parents, other people told me about my mother. She apparently was very smart and kind. Thought of her people often, and spoke about my potential,” He said looking out the window.

Confused, you approached him and placed a hand on his arm. Cloud flinched as if he’d been burnt. You pulled away quickly.

“Sorry, it’s just you said her people?”

“Oh yes, my mother travelled from another land. I’m not sure where. She was a refugee,” he replied, his voice going quiet.

“I’m sorry Cloud,” you said rubbing his arm softly. 

He smiled a little, “It’s alright. I plan to one day go back to her lands.”

You nod, turning your attention back to the task you had in front of you.

* * *

Much later that day Sephiroth came to find you. You’d vanished for some time and though he didn’t exactly worry about you, he knew you couldn’t get out the house without him knowing, he just wondered what you were up to.

He found you brushing tears from your face looking through old photos in your room. A difficult time for you he knew, but also a perfect opportunity.

“Y/N?” He asked stepping down beside you and kneeling down.

“Oh, Cloud I’m sorry I was just, old memories again. See,” you held up a photo. 

A man was holding a baby in his arms. 

“It’s my dad and I,” you said. “Day I was brought home I think.”

He nods, trying to show he understands. Sephiroth hesitantly puts an arm around you, “maybe you should take a break?”

He watched you nod and place the photos away before, tears started to spill down your face. Sephiroth gently stroked them away causing you to lookup. He leaned down and kissed you, gently, just a peck. You reacted exactly how he’d expected you to react. Leaning in and kissing him back, deeper. He felt the neediness in that kiss.

Sephiroth pulled you in closer, so your body would be pressed against his. He broke the kiss, to move it down to your neck, a more sensitive area. A small moan escaped your lips. He scooped you up into his arms and turned towards the bed. He dropped you down softly and knelt over you. Sephiroth bent down and started to kiss you again, lowering his body weight on you. His dick hardening within his trousers. 

You started to tug at his clothing, lifting the top from his body. You wanted to feel the warmth of his skin. Sephiroth pushed his crotch into you as your hands wandered over the strong muscles. The action of his cock pressed closed to you caused you to arch your back. 

“Oh… Gods. Wait!” 

Sephiroth stopped and looked down at you, studying your face. His eyes glinting, he was irresistible and dam did he know it.

“Sorry, Cloud, it’s just it’s been a while,” You muttered embarrassed.

Sephiroth smiled and stroked your face. He didn’t really care how good you were, it was about locking you in as his.

“My queen, it doesn’t matter. If it helps, It’s been a while for me too,” he whispered into your ear.

The hot breath made you shudder, “alright,” You replied relaxing back.

Sephiroth gently pulled the shirt from your body. He listened for your reaction as he kissed along your collar bone. He slipped his hand down your trousers, seeking out the warmth of your pussy. You moaned as his fingers gently stroked the unwanted fabric separating his touch from your body. Sephiroth shifted back a little and pulled the trousers free.

He looked down at your standard everyday panties. He smiled before slipping them free too, “We don’t need these…”

You bit your lip.

“Hmm… Been a while yet you’re smooth?” he asks running a finger down your soft skin, stopping inches away from your clit.

“I always hoped?” You moaned, your hips shifting up. 

Sephiroth chuckled and lifted your leg. He started to kiss down towards your thigh, one eye locked on yours as your eyebrows furrow, and your lips part a little. He could see the lust in your face. He broke the eye contact and kissed lower. Inches away from your folds.

“Uh… Cloud you're teasing me!”

“Uh hu,” he replied kissing around your pussy before licking. 

Running his tongue down the centre, the action causing a large sighing moan from your body. You jerked your hips up as his tongue left your body. He caught your hips and held you firm as he repeated the action again and again. The tip flicking your clit each time he left your body. He was an expert, and he knew how to work a woman. 

Your mind reeled, eyes shutting tight as you felt your body coming closer and closer. The tipping point was as he gently slipped his fingers in as he jabbed at your clit with his tongue. You cried out as you came on his hand. He rode you through the orgasm, slipping his fingers in and out.

Sephiroth grinned down at you as he slipped his trousers and boxers free. He shifted between your legs, holding your hips steady again as he slipped inside. He moaned at the sudden warmth of your body. You gasped in response as your body took all of him. Your eyes locked together as he thrust slowly into you. Drawing out each feeling. 

Your eyes slowly shut, and your body relaxed. Sephiroth lay completely on top of you, kissing your neck with each thrust. He moaned a little at the pleasure of fucking you. He felt your body respond, slowly tightening around his cock. In response, he sped up. Moving back from your body a little and gripping your hips. 

“Oh… Gods Cloud!” You moaned.

The sound of you praising him, even if it was using the bastard who sliced him opens, name.

“Yes!” he growled, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, he sped up some more. 

Skin on skin, slapped together before you were crying out again. Gripping the bedsheets around you as Sephiroth thrust his head back groaning as he emptied into your body. He shuddered a little bending over you. He panted a little as he gently stroked your face, smiling. Catlike eyes glinting a little.

You looked up at him, chest feeling a little tight with feelings. Sephiroth slowly pulled out of your body and scooped you up in his arms. 

“A bath is needed,” He muttered.

As he opened the door, Nortern froze, spooked before hurrying away.

* * *

You lay in the same bed as Cloud that evening. Moonlight lighting up his silvery hair, he looked so God-like. You bit your lip a little. You didn’t really know this guy very well and yet you’d fucked him, so willingly. Part of you felt shame, and another part of you didn’t really care. You had wanted it, you had wanted him. 

You couldn’t really understand why you’d been so risky, but he was so… good. So kind and beautiful.

You reached out and gently stroked a silver strand from his face. He didn’t wake but a small smile graced his lips. You sighed and settled in beside him, however you noticed that Nortern, who would normally sleep beside you, was not there that night.

You climbed from the bed, a little sore from your sex with Cloud, and looked for him. He was curled up on the sofa and slowly lifted his head. 

_Mrow?_

“Nortern… He’s not going to replace you,” you said softly sitting down beside him and stroking his fur.

He placed his head on his paws and sighed. You smiled slightly bent down lifting him onto your lap. _He’s a cat, he doesn’t understand human language or behaviour,_ you told yourself. You looked down as two paws touched your shoulder. 

_Mrow!_

You sighed and stroked his back as he nuzzled into your face. You smiled happily. It was almost as if you were creating a little family. You, Cloud and Nortern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmm


	4. Chapter Four

You groaned as Sephiroth thrust hard into your body. He felt you move under him and pushed his hand into the gap between your shoulder blades holding you down. He snarled a little pinning you in place. He enjoyed your whimper of pain.

“Cloud… you're being a little rough,” you moaned.

“Sorry, Y/N … I’m just getting carried away,” he hissed into your ear. 

He felt you shift a little again under him. Your legs parting a little more to accept his length. Sephiroth enjoyed this as he could thrust much deeper into your body. He used his free hand to lift your hip a little more. 

“Yes, harder please!” You moaned.

Sephiroth found himself more than happy to oblige. The sound of skin on skin fuelling his lust as he slammed harder into you. He didn’t really find himself caring if he was hurting you. His eyes shut tight and his head flopped back as he groaned, he wasn’t going to last much longer. You whimpered, close but Sephiroth could tell you weren’t nearly as close as he was.  
Using the hand which was originally holding your hip he rubbed your clit. He felt and heard the effects instantly. Your orgasm rocked him, pulling him over the edge. He felt himself empty within your body. Sephiroth took long deep breaths before pulling free from your body.

He flopped down onto his back beside you. He looked at you as you rolled onto your side. You bit your lip and slowly rested your head on his chest. He sighed and soothed your hair.

“Is there a problem my queen?” Sephiroth asked you.

He watched you sit up a little and bush your hair to one side.

“Umm… No, just when your being rough can you, you know warn me?” 

Sephiroth grinned, you weren’t as soft as you seemed. Sephiroth gently stroked your hair out of your face. 

“Well, maybe next time I will,” He said kissing your forehead. 

He felt you place your head back on your chest and sigh. Sephiroth looked towards the ceiling and grinned. He was going to ensure that he had you, that you were his.

* * *

* * *

_Laughter, cruel and cold echoed through the distance space between the world of being awake and being asleep. It was followed by the cry of a baby._

_“Cloud?” You questioned looking around._

_Out of the Darkness, he stepped, eyes shining green. You smiled relieved and walked to him._

_“My Goddess…” he whispered; voice low as he stroked your face, “our Son.”_

_He suddenly held in his arms a small child wrapped in a blanket. Hair light white and eyes screwed up as if he was in pain. You frowned worried for the child Cloud had said was your son. You looked back at him, a wing burst from his back, black as the night._

_Your vision changed and you saw a younger blond man running with a large sword before the world went black._

_“SEPHIROTH!” a voice shouted.  
_  
You woke with a jump and you sat up confused and shivering. Cloud woke and frowned sitting up. 

“Y/N are you alright?” 

“Hmm… Yeah, just a strange dream. I-” you barely remembered anything other than the baby and “You had a wing!? And I had a baby.”

Cloud’s face became unreadable for a few moments before he laughed a little and pulled you in close to his chest. You laughed a little and looked up at him. Kissing him gently. Cloud flipped you onto your back and gripped your hips tight. It made your body shiver a little.

“I hope you don’t mind me being rough?”

“No… I don’t but I need to feed Nortern. Normally he’d be up by now to wake me,” you explain. 

Cloud nodded and pulled back from you, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on before going to grab a pair of loose trousers. You worried, Nortern was becoming more and more reserved. He was avoiding Cloud where he could, he’d even let a nasty surprise on Clouds bed. Causing you to have to wash his sheets. 

You smiled softly at Cloud and headed downstairs wearing a silk dressing gown. Nortern was curled up on the sofa. His head lifted quickly, and he looked around checking for Cloud. You called his name and shook the box of kibbles for him. Nortern slunk off of the sofa and padded to you. Checking around himself.

“You know, Cloud’s been very nice and I really like him. You could try and be nicer,” you said pouring the kibbles out into the bowl.

Nortern snorted at you and munched into his kibbles. You sighed and stroked his back before standing Cloud stood in the doorway and watched you, a smirk on his face.

“Can he really understand you?”

“I like to think he can.”

“What’s the plan for today?”

“I’m going to take you for a walk around the frozen lake, it's beautiful.”

Cloud nodded and walked closer to you, “I’d like that.”

* * *

Later Sephiroth blinked a few times, feeling overly padded. He didn’t need this padding that normal human seemed to need when going out in the cold. The Mako in his body and his mothers DNA always kept him warm. He looked at you, and you laughed a little. He decided he preferred you with less clothing. When the time was right, he had already decided he’d have you in a loose dress, with golden silk. Yes, he was sure you would look more than amazing in a dress like that. He glowered a little when you took his hand, he noticed it made you recoil a little.

“I’m sorry, you made me jump,” he said trying to smooth things over.

“Ah, did your mind go for a wonder?” you asked with a short laugh.

Sephiroth was confused by the term, but as you laughed, he laughed a little as well. He followed you out of the door into the deep snow and watched as you locked up and walked over to him. In the deeper parts, you rocked a little pulling your leg free from the snow. 

Sephiroth kept a small smile on his lips, though he found this behaviour taxing. He let you take his hand and lead him away from the house, snow crunching underfoot. 

“When we travel, I will take you to warmer climates. No snow, just warmth, and plants,” He said enjoying how your eyes lit up so happily.

“I’d like that. I love the peace of snow but, warmth is something I’ve always craved,” you replied smiling look up as snow started to fall from the skies.

“I know. It feels like that part of me, which was missing, has been found,” Sephiroth said gazing at you.

“Or it found you,” you replied confusing him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I found you in a cavern,” you replied.

Sephiroth laughed with you, remembering that day. He was so badly injured. And mother had presented you to him. His queen, his goddess. He stopped you and pulled you in tight, “We will travel the worlds together.”

“Worlds? There’s only one world,” You laughed. 

“We can find that out together my Goddess,” he said looking to the sky.

He didn’t see you frown, but he felt you push away. He looked down into your confused face and smiled.

“How do you plan on exploring worlds? Space travel hasn’t been invented yet.”

“When you’re by my side, we can do anything,” He said kissing your gloved hands.

He saw you blush and felt a comfortable victorious feeling in his chest. Inch by inch, he was casting a strong spell over you. Wooing you had proven easy. Keeping you might be harder, but he was going to try. You laughed and dragged him along a well-trodden path. Sephiroth looked to you.

“Umm… It's not very well populated but some people know the path if you were hoping for a romantic time together,” You clung to his arm and laughed a little.

Sephiroth kissed your head, it wasn’t the fact he wanted a romantic time with you that worried him, he just wanted you alone. He didn’t want you finding out who he was.

The lake was impressive, yes, but he wasn’t overly impressed. A large frozen lake set amongst trees and a cliff edge. It was clear the water came from cracks and caverns in the cliff face. He knew you were proud to show it off, even going so far as to stand on the solid ice ready to mock skate. He caught you when you almost fell over.

“Oops, not scared you’ll fall through then?” You asked laughing at Sephiroth.

“No, this looks pretty solid and, judging by the number of skate lines,” he pointed down.

You laughed a little and punched his arm, “Nothing gets passed you.” 

He smiled and reached down to kiss you. You hummed and slid away from him. He sighed knowing you wanted to be chased. These human games were boring. You loved it though, Sephiroth end up scooping you up in his arms and dumping you into the snow. You laughed in joy and made a snow angel before getting up and shivering.

“I think home and hot chocolate is in order?”

Sephiroth nodded and put an arm around you trying to warm you up, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Cloud… I really love being with you. Even if we don’t travel, I think I’d like you to stay with me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Nortern will get used to you and I think I’ll sell my home. Dads was always bigger. Better for future-proofing in.”

“Err… I’ve always travelled but if you wish me to stay, I could try it,” Sephiroth replied kissing you.

* * *

You poked at the fire and looked around as Cloud started to look through your glasses and cups. He picked two tall ones out before grabbing the hot chocolate powder.

“Where’s your Gin?” He asked.

Nortern grumbled and slunk out the room, body low to the ground before running off to your bedroom. You frowned at Norterns behaviour before getting up to help Cloud.

“Gin?” You asked pulling it out a cupboard.

“Yes. Ever had a wobbly coffee?” He asked.

You chuckled “Wobbly coffee noo…”

“Ah well. The reference is lost on you then,” he said pouring a generous amount into the two glasses, “Consider this a wobbly hot chocolate.” 

He handed you the hot chocolate and you sipped, well it tasted quite good. Cloud sat down beside you next to the warm fire, drinking his hot chocolate. He smiled down at you and sighed as you rested against his chest. 

You were sad to find you’d drunken your wobbly hot chocolate quite quickly. Cloud placed his cup down and ran his fingers along the back of your neck, near your hair line. You sighed, feeling the familiar flush grow in your cheeks. 

You turned quite quickly and kissed Cloud, he seemed to know how to push your buttons. You didn’t mind. Cloud kissed you back quite fiercely. He nipped and tugged at your lips. Stopping only to take a breath. It didn’t take long until you were laying on your back, jeans thrown to the other side of the room and Cloud’s fingers within your body. He wasn’t gentle. His pace was fierce. Fingers brutally screwing you. You gasped at each thrust. Your eyes screwed shut focusing on the feeling of his fingers. You came hard on them before Cloud ripped them free from your body. He turned you over and pushed you down with the palm of his hand. You were still groaning from finishing when he slammed his cock deep into you, again the pace was not gentle. 

You pushed back into his hips as he thrust forward, another orgasm building fast, “Gods Cloud… Please I-”

“Who’s in charge?” 

“You…” you groaned.

“Sorry?” Cloud bent down and nipped your ear.

“YOU!” 

Cloud moved his hand from the back of your neck and stroke gently over your clit. You cried out clawing at the carpet as you came for the second time. Cloud emptied himself within you and pulled himself from your body seconds later.

You rolled over and looked at him as he cleaned himself up, “Cloud…”

“Hmm?” he asked pulling you in close and kissing your head.

“Can we go gentle next time?” You asked hugging into his chest.

“We’ll see, maybe if your extra good,” He said with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Grits teeth- EEEEE


End file.
